


Something Sweet

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, F/F, Probably a light voyeurism kink, Rose in a red dress, Smut, Sugar Daddy Luisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa and Rose have a casual relationship: Luisa takes her to expensive restaurants, fancy galas and buys her nice things, afterwards they have sex. Lots of sex. Rose prefers it that way, or so she thinks...





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> *Walks in two months late with sugar daddy Luisa and some steamy smut*   
> Hey guys what's cracking?
> 
> Please forgive me my long absence over the holidays. I had major trouble finishing fics combined with projects, exams and art school applications. But I finished this one and after JtV got us nothing again you all deserved something fun, so here, have some smut!

‘Thank you,’ Rose said as the driver held the door for her.

She checked the thin golden watch on her wrist as she quickly made her way up the museum steps. She was late. Now she was sure Luisa would forgive her this slight, but she would need to come up with something good.

The façade of the building was brightly lit, highlighting the banners announcing tonight’s fundraiser. Rose quickly passed underneath them, joining the rich and famous mingled together in the museum’s atrium, sipping champagne and looking at art they didn’t understand.

Before moving to find her date, she made her way towards the bar. The crowd, mostly consisting of tuxedoed men, parted for her like the Red Sea for Moses. She would have to thank Luisa for the dress later, it did wonders for crowd control.

‘Hi.’ She smiled charmingly at the bartender, resting her forearms on the marble slab of the bar.

The bowtied man looked at her for a second. ‘I am going to need to see your I.D. before I can serve you anything.’

‘That won’t be necessary,’ Rose said with the same charming smile. ‘Just two glasses of sparkling cider will be fine.’

She waited patiently for the man to finish pouring them.

‘Thank you very much,’ Rose said, slipping a bill with an exorbitantly high denomination into his tip jar. ‘And for the record, I am 21.’ She picked up the glasses and left, scanning the crowd for Luisa.

It didn’t take long to find her, a single point of color in a sea of midnight black suits.

Ignoring the many propositions coming from the men left and right of her, Rose made her way across the floor.

Luisa was off to the side of the room, surrounded by a group of four men who all wanted something of her. Money, a favor, an in with her father _, sex_. She looked about to die of boredom and Rose knew she was just in time.

‘Am I interrupting?’ Rose asked as she sidled up to Luisa, pressing the flute of cider into her hand, while simultaneously leaning in for a kiss.

‘Not at all,’ Luisa smiled, a strange mix of relief and mischief sparkling in her eyes, and Rose knew she was going to pay for showing up this late and leaving Luisa alone for an hour to deal with her least favorite subset of people: men.

‘Gentlemen, I don’t believe we have met,’ Rose said, taking a sip of her drink. They had actually met a few times before, but Rose needed to get back on Luisa’s good side and there was no better way to do that than to annoy a few powerful men.

Luisa hid a chuckle behind the rim of her glass.

‘Rose,’ she said, her hand coming to rest on the small of Rose’s back, stroking concentric circles on the skin. A good sign. ‘These are my colleagues, Dr. Brannigan, Dr. Matisse, Dr. Nguyen and Dr. Pollard. Gentlemen, this is Rose, my date.’

Of course, the doctors knew that already, but Rose could see in their eyes they still didn’t quite want to believe it.

The men muttered some greeting, all of them annoyed she had forgotten their names and all of them staring at her breasts.

‘Excuse us for a moment,’ Luisa said, spinning Rose away from the group of disgruntled and leering doctors.

‘You’re late,’ Luisa whispered into Rose’s ear as they made their way across the room, the two of them stepping into a darkened alcove between two exhibits. ‘I did buy you that watch for a reason, you know.’ She tapped the item in question twice before veering off to stroke the inside of Rose’s wrist, waiting for her answer.

‘I couldn’t get a cab,’ Rose replied.

Luisa raised a skeptical eyebrow. ‘ _You_ couldn’t get a cab?’

‘It was a first,’ Rose grinned. It was, but she really should have known that it would be impossible to hail a cab in that part of the city.

‘You know,’ Luisa said, her voice dropping into a more suggestive register as her hands settled on Rose’s hips, fingers just tapering around to rest on her ass, ‘I invite you to these things so I don’t have to talk with my boring colleagues.’

‘Is that the only reason?’ Rose asked, taking a step forward so their bodies lined up perfectly, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair that had fallen out of Luisa’s elegant updo, trailing her fingers down her cheek and the front of her throat.

‘I do also enjoy looking at you. You’re gorgeous. Red really is your color,’ Luisa husked, the words whispered against Rose’s throat.

‘You have good taste,’ Rose sighed, tilting her head to the side to give Luisa better access, enjoying the teasing flurry of kisses Luisa laid upon her. ‘I know I only just got here,’ Rose breathed. ‘But can we leave yet?’

‘Sadly no,’ Luisa said as she straightened up, kissing the pout from Rose’s lips. ‘Being a hotel heiress isn’t just buying expensive gifts for pretty women. Sometimes it is attending boring parties with too many boring men.’

‘Thank god you are neither of those things,’ Rose hummed, running her hands up and down Luisa’s arms.

‘Thank god indeed. There’s an auction later. I’ll let you pick out something fun.’

Rose chuckled. ‘I can guess I can wait a little longer than.’

‘ _We_ can wait. I have plans for you, too. Many plans,’ Luisa purred. ‘God, this dress is doing things to me.’

‘I can’t wait for you to do things to me,’ Rose smiled, pulling Luisa in for another kiss, this one a little more heated than the other they shared before. Hinting at what was still to come.

‘Come on, I want to show you off a little more,’ Luisa said, her hand returning to the small of Rose’s back.

‘I don’t mind being seen with you either,’ Rose smiled, leaning into Luisa’s touch.

Luisa laughed, louder perhaps than the setting allowed. Rose loved Luisa’s laugh, loved how she didn’t tamp down her feelings for anyone, least of all convention. ‘I am not the one everyone is looking at.’

‘Well, they should. You’re beautiful.’ Rose pressed a kissed behind Luisa’s ear.

’20 years ago maybe,’ Luisa laughed, squeezing Rose’s waist.

’20 years ago you weren’t legal,’ Rose chuckled. ‘And personally, I’ve always had a thing for older women.’

Luisa laughed. ‘Lucky me.’

‘Mmh, I feel like I’m the lucky one. Come on Miss Alver, dance with me,’ Rose laughed as she pulled Luisa towards the empty square of floor in front of the orchestra.

* * *

‘Buy whatever you want, it’s for a good cause after all,’ Luisa said as she passed her auction paddle to Rose.

Rose smiled and leaned in closer. ‘Thank you,’ she whispered, her breath hot against Luisa’s ear, letting her lips brush against the shell in a soft kiss.

She reached for the list of items on one of the empty chairs next to them. A perfect mismatch of items to acquire, from a Caribbean cruise for two, to a set of golf clubs to some early works of famous sculptors.

‘Found anything worth bidding on?’ Luisa asked, her hand stroking up and down Rose’s spine lazily.

‘Unless you’re interested in taking up golf, not really,’ Rose sighed, her eye then falling on something at the bottom of the list.

Luisa, reacting to Rose’s smile, looked over her shoulder at the item list. ‘What use do you have for a locket? They’re hopelessly old-fashioned.’

‘It has a rose on it,’ Rose grinned, pointing at the etching of a rose on the front of the locket.

Luisa laughed, pulling Rose onto her lap. ‘Well, that explains it then.’

‘You don’t think it’s pretty?’ Rose asked, fighting to keep her smile under control. The locket was absolutely hideous, oversized and clunky, and not at all worth what Luisa would most likely end up paying for it. But it had a rose on it and they had a running joke about Luisa only getting her things with roses on it, and that made it perfect.

‘I think you’re pretty,’ Luisa hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Rose’s neck.

‘Lu,’ Rose moaned under her breath. ‘If you want me to make it to the end of this party, you really shouldn’t kiss me there.’

‘Hmm, sorry,’ Luisa smiled, turning Rose a little so they were sitting perpendicular to each other.

Rose snaked her arm around Luisa’s shoulder, toying with the soft strands of hair at the back of her neck, looking out over the crowd. Plenty of disapproving and jealous faces looking away just then. She grinned, she was Luisa’s and everybody knew it.

She stayed in Luisa’s lap once the auction started, stealing kisses while biding her time until the locket came up.

She hadn’t planned to bid on anything else, but when a hand right in front of her shot up she couldn’t help herself, she raised her paddle.

‘You don’t golf,’ Luisa whispered as she noticed what item Rose was bidding on.

‘I don’t. But doctor Brannigan does,’ Rose smiled.

‘So what are you doing bidding on golf clubs?’

Rose raised her paddle again as the good doctor upped his original bid to exceed her own. ‘Driving up the price a little. It’s for a good cause after all.’ Her grin was angelic.

Luisa laughed, squeezing Rose’s sides. ‘Are you shaking down my colleagues, Miss Ruvelle?’

‘For charity,’ Rose affirmed.

‘That’s hot,’ Luisa whispered. ‘Just make sure you don’t win them. I hate golf.’

‘Please, the man hates me, he’s not gonna let me win. It’s a matter of principle for him now,’ Rose smiled, Brannigan shooting her a withering glance over his shoulder.

‘He can’t have me let anything,’ Luisa chuckled. ‘$3000 is enough, babe. I do still need to work with the man.’

‘Fine,’ Rose sighed. Without opposition, the auctioneer had no other choice than to accept Brannigan’s $3000 bid. ‘The retail price was $1000 anyway.’

Luisa laughed. ‘Oh, he’s not going to be happy about that.’

‘But you are, that’s all I care about.’ She leaned in, brushing her lips against Luisa’s in a soft kiss.

* * *

‘God, that is the ugliest piece of jewelry I have ever seen,’ Luisa said as pulled the locket from its box.

‘I think it’s charming,’ Rose smile, holding her hair back as Luisa looped it around her neck.

‘Well, nothing looks bad on you,’ Luisa hummed as Rose spun back around. Her eyes were focused a little below the locket, pupils blown wide.

Rose smiled, linking her hands behind Luisa’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss. It had been a long, boring night.

‘Thank you,’ she whispered against Luisa’s lips once they broke apart for air. She knew Luisa got a kick out of watching Rose spent her money, but a little gratitude was never misplaced.

‘Mmh, you’re very welcome,’ Luisa husked, the deepening of her voice doing something to Rose. Luisa grinned as she noticed it. ‘Come on, let’s go, it’s time to get to the actual fun part of the evening.’

Rose chuckled, hooking her arm through Luisa’s as they descended the museum steps. ‘I thought annoying your colleagues was the fun part of the evening.’

‘While that was definitely fun, it is not the kind of fun I had in mind for the rest of the evening,’ Luisa purred, rubbing suggestive circles low on Rose’s back.

‘Oh, you mean the kind of fun that involves no clothes.’

‘Ideally speaking,’ Luisa said as she opened the car door for Rose.

‘I can make that happen,’ Rose grinned, not even waiting for the driver to start the car before flinging herself into Luisa’s lap and kissing her deeply.

She silenced Luisa’s moans with her mouth, enjoying the way Luisa seemed to lose herself in the kiss, her hands gripping and kneading her thighs tightly.

Rose pulled back with a gasp as Luisa sank her teeth into her shoulder.

‘That hurt,’ Rose breathed.

‘You enjoy that,’ Luisa grinned, her eyes sparkling.

Rose leaned in closer, lips ghosting against the skin of Luisa’s neck. ‘Do it again.’

‘With pleasure.’ She brushed the strap of Rose’s dress off her shoulder, continuing to bite, kiss and suck until Rose’s breaths came out in rapid gasps.

‘Ms. Alver, we’re here,’ the driver’s voice sounded through the car’s intercom. He knew better by now than to open the divider whenever Rose was in the car with his boss.

Rose sighed and climbed out of Luisa’s lap, taking a couple of seconds to catch her breath and make sure her dress covered everything it was supposed to cover. There were however a couple of fresh bite marks and hickeys the straps of her dress didn’t quite reach.

Without a word Luisa grabbed Rose’s hand and led her out of the car. An unusual calm surrounding the two of them as they made their way up to Luisa’s penthouse suite. The desperate need from before had dissipated, like what was going to happen once they reached the top floor was going to happen anyway, regardless of them being all over each other like teenagers on prom night.

Rose linked her hand with Luisa’s as the elevator steadily climbed higher. She really liked this woman. It was, _unexpected_.

‘Do you want a drink?’ Luisa’s hand trailed from hers once they stepped into the apartment.

Rose nodded, gravitating towards the large windows that made up the entire southern wall of the apartment. The city was beautiful from this high up, lights betraying its outline against the backdrop of the dark ocean. And she was standing above it all, it almost made her feel invincible.

‘Beautiful, right?’ Luisa said, her fingers briefly brushing against Rose’s as she passed her the tumbler filled with amber liquid. ‘It’s just iced tea,’ she explained when she saw Rose looking at it with concern.

Rose chuckled and took a sip, ice cubes rattling in the glass.

Luisa started brushing her knuckles softly over the skin of Rose’s back as they finished their drinks, looking out over the city together.

‘Do you want another one?’

‘No. I do want something else, though,’ Rose grinned, slowly reaching up to pluck the straps of her dress from her shoulders, letting gravity take over until the dress pooled at her feet.

The heat of Luisa’s eyes tracking up her body almost burned her with its intensity.

She was only wearing a thong, a bra didn’t really go with the dress’ low back.

Luisa took a slow step forwards, her hands coming to rest on Rose’s hips, gripping them tightly as she pulled her closer. ‘I want to take you right here, where the whole city can see us.’

Rose gasped, her mouth going dry.

Luisa grinned, nipping once again at Rose’s throat as she walked her backwards towards the window, spinning her around at the last moment so her chest was pressed to the cool glass.

Her breath condensed on the pane in front of her, and that was before Luisa’s hands moved around her hips to slip into her underwear.

Rose moaned, grinding herself down on Luisa’s hand.

‘God, you’re so wet,’ Luisa husked, easily sliding two fingers into her.

Rose groaned, resting her forehead against the cool glass. ‘It’s for you. It’s all for you.’

Luisa grinned, kissing Rose’s shoulder as she gently fucked her.

Rose curled her fingers against the glass, her eyelids fluttering as Luisa pushed deeper than she had before.

‘Let me hear you,’ Luisa husked, nipping at Rose’s neck. ‘Look down, look at the city laying beneath your feet, let them know you are here.’

Rose moaned, Luisa’s words combined with the very skilled fingers working inside of her were making it impossible not to.

‘Just like that, don’t hold back, I like it when you’re loud,’ Luisa said, her left hand coming up to massage Rose’s breasts.

Rose whimpered in response, arching into Luisa’s hands like they were physically pulling her to them. Her palm smacked against the glass pane as Luisa tweaked a nipple.

The effect Luisa had on her was unusual and Rose couldn’t get enough of it, maybe that was why she was still here, months after her usual relationship expiration date.

‘More,’ Rose moaned hoarsely, her whole body pulsing with need, her skin beaded with sweat as hot blood coursed through her veins.

‘More what?’ Luisa husked, her breath warm on her the back of Rose’s neck, tickling her skin. ‘More of this?’ She squeezed Rose’s breasts roughly, her nails leaving small half-moons in the pale skin.

Rose shuddered, her head falling back.

‘Or this?’ Luisa grazed Rose’s shoulder with her teeth before biting down.

Rose moaned, hands scrambling for purchase on the now foggy window.

‘Or maybe this?’ Luisa hummed, working another finger into Rose, filling her completely.

With her mind hazy from pleasure it was hard for Rose to reply in anything but gasps, moans and pants but she knew Luisa wanted a real answer.

‘All,’ she managed to breathe out between deep thrust of Luisa’s fingers. ‘I want it all.’

She could feel Luisa grin behind her. ‘Such a greedy girl. But you always get what you want, don’t you?’ Her strokes became tantalizingly slow, her touch short and furtive.

‘Yes,’ Rose moaned, trying to rock herself to completion on Luisa’s fingers, but she had her pinned to the glass with her hips. There was nothing she could do. ‘Please.’

Luisa pressed a soft kiss to the fresh bitemarks on Rose’s shoulder blade. ‘I do so love it when you scream my name.’ And within seconds she had achieved just that as Rose finally, _finally_ , fell screaming over the edge, the city lights blurring as her orgasm washed over her.

Her knees buckled underneath her but Luisa caught her, holding her up and peppering soft kisses over her shoulders, back and neck until her breathing evened out.

Her bambi walk to the nearby couch was not as sexy as she wanted it to be, but she knew Luisa got off on fucking her so thoroughly she couldn’t walk straight so she wasn’t overly worried.

Luisa smiled and combed her fingers through the tangle of Rose’s hair as she rested her head in her lap, still recovering.

Rose frowned as she rested her cheek on the blue silk of Luisa’s dress. The other woman hadn’t even lost a single article of clothing. She would really need to remedy that as soon as possible.

‘That made going to that benefit totally worth it,’ Luisa hummed.

‘It definitely did for me,’ Rose breathed, her voice still a little hoarse. She turned onto her stomach, nosing the fabric of Luisa’s dress up her thigh, kissing every inch of newly revealed skin. ‘I’m about to make it worth your while too.’

Luisa grinned and spread her legs as Rose dropped to her knees between them. She eagerly pulled Luisa to the edge of the couch and all but tore her underwear off. She wanted her so badly it almost physically hurt.

If Rose had been any more adept or willing at delving deeper into her feelings she would have figured out why that was. But for she just thought it was the mind-blowing sex that kept bringing her back into Luisa’s life.

Luisa’s thighs clamped around her head with the first stroke of Rose’s tongue between her legs and Rose smiled proudly: Luisa wasn’t the only one with incredible skills this relationship.

With her pride on the line she focused on getting Luisa to the edge as quickly as she could, but once she had her there she decided to keep her there for a little while.

‘Don’t, tease,’ Luisa grunted, pulling sharply on Rose’s hair.

Rose grinned and flicked Luisa’s clit with the very tip of her tongue in response, making Luisa spasm slightly.

Luisa tried to slip her own hand between her thighs but Rose slapped it away, pressing it to the couch pillow at her side. This was her time and Luisa wasn’t going to infringe upon it.

‘A whole night of teasing touches and glances and now you won’t even finish me off?’ Luisa panted. ‘You’re a cruel woman, miss Ruvelle.’

Rose lifted her head, pressing sticky kisses to Luisa’s skin. ‘That’s what they all say.’

‘Tease,’ Luisa grumbled, gasping in surprise as Rose brought her mouth back to her pulsing center.

‘God, yes!’ Luisa moaned, digging her fingers into the couch as Rose redoubled her efforts, this time intent on making her come quickly and immediately.

The next scream to sound through the apartment carried Rose’s name upon it.

Rose grinned smugly as she pulled away, licking her lips before wiping her chin on the back of her hand, enjoying the vision that was Luisa slumped on the couch with her expensive dress pushed up around her waist.

Luisa smiled serenely as she blinked open her eyes. Tipping Rose’s chin up to pull her into a kiss.

‘Bed or shower? Your choice,’ Luisa hummed between kisses.

Rose thought about it for a second. ‘Bed. I want you to fuck me.’

Luisa grinned and pushed herself to her feet, shedding her dress in one quick move before extending her hand to Rose. ‘Well, whatever you want, you get.’

* * *

Rose was still smiling when she stepped into the shower hours later. They had taken turns fucking each other to screaming orgasms and then slowed down a little for the softer pleasures of sex. More heavy make out sessions than proper sex, but no less pleasurable.

The hot water rinsed all the sweat and arousal from her body and eased her sore muscles. Honestly, she would keep seeing Luisa just for the water pressure in her shower alone, and then you added the incredible sex and breaking up really was no longer an option.

‘Mind if join you?’ Luisa hummed as she came up behind her.

‘Not at all,’ Rose smiled, pulling Luisa against her, wet skin sliding together deliciously.

Rose was about to initiate another round of sex when Luisa did something unexpected.

‘Stay over tonight. I’ll make you some of my famous pancakes in the morning,’ Luisa offered with a smile.

Rose bit down on the inside of her cheek. She had been sleeping and going on dates with Luisa for months but not once had she stayed over. Their relationship was purely sexual and the dates they went on were just preludes to that. Staying the night would mean something more, something Rose was not prepared for.

‘I have work early in the morning,’ Rose lied. Trying to distract Luisa by letting her hands wander down to her chest, but Luisa wasn’t so easily persuaded.

She reached behind Rose and turned the water off.

‘Tomorrow is Sunday, Rose,’ Luisa said, stroking a lock of hair out of Rose’s eyes. ‘One night. Please.’

Rose flicked her eyes up: Luisa never begged.

‘I enjoy your company. And I want more than the dates to make my colleagues jealous and the sex. I want you. All of you.’

Rose opted for a laugh and brushed past Luisa as she excited the shower. ‘That is not what this is, Luisa.’

‘Why can’t it be?’ Luisa pressed, looking at her with those big brown eyes.

Rose followed her around the room through the mirror, trying to come up with a good answer as to why she couldn’t give Luisa any more than she already had.

‘I promised you one month, Luisa,’ Rose said eventually.

‘And that was five months ago, Rose,’ Luisa smiled, stepping into Rose’s space, tilting her head back to be able to look at her. ‘Yet we are still here. I want more than this. Don’t you?’

‘One night,’ Rose said, letting a small smile curl her lips. ‘You get one night, but those pancakes better be as phenomenal as you say they are.’

Luisa grinned and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Then she gently took Rose’s hand and led her back to bed.

‘I promise you they are,’ Luisa hummed, pulling the fresh sheets over them.

Rose pulled Luisa’s arm around her middle but didn’t close her eyes.

Luisa pressed one last kiss to the top of her spine and then drifted off to sleep.

Rose remained in Luisa’s embrace a while longer, until she was sure Luisa was indeed asleep and then slipped out of bed.

She stepped out onto the balcony, the cool breeze blowing her robe up around her legs, making goosebumps break out all over her skin.

Her thoughts wandered away from Luisa and her warm bed and to the city sprawling out underneath her. With a sigh she pulled the small phone from her pocket and dialed a number from memory.

‘Joey, it’s me. I’m not going to make it to the drop tomorrow. Make sure it is taken care of.’

She listened to his affirmation and then hung up, deleting the call from the list immediately after.

There was a reason she couldn’t give Luisa more than she already had. She wasn’t who Luisa thought she was.

She watched the lights of the city twinkle in the distance, tracking a car around the streets for a while. It was late, the city’s lights mostly dimmed and stationary. Most people would have been asleep by now, only the night dwellers of society were out. The crooks, the swindlers, the criminals. Her people.

She tapped her phone in her palm a couple of times before slipping it back into her pocket, retreating into the warmth of the penthouse and Luisa’s arms.

‘Rose,’ Luisa murmured softly, pulling her closer as she crawled under the sheets with her.

 _Rose_ , Rose repeated in her mind. She couldn’t help but smile. Proud of a joke she couldn’t let anyone in on, least of all Luisa.

Rose, Sin Rostro. One and the same. Yet as she drifted off to sleep in Luisa’s arm, the two had never seemed further apart.

One night couldn’t hurt. Right?


End file.
